I'd Like To See You
by persona.black.sky
Summary: After one day in the summer when Draco and Harry see what it's like to get along, all they want when back at Hogwarts is to be in each other's company, but how can they when almost everyone would frown upon their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** So this is a continuation of my Drarry fanfiction, Looking For Anything Specific? In this they are back at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and don't worry there will be many more to come. I'm sorry it took so long to get to writing the second :)

* * *

Harry dragged his luggage up the steps onto the train and went in search of his compartment with Ron and Hermione, or at least that's what he told himself he was doing. In fact he was looking for a certain blond in the midst. Besides that one day at the library, Harry hadn't seen Draco all summer. They had sent letters back and forth, but Draco's mother had started getting suspicious because he didn't send letters often and so they had to stop. As Harry was secretly thinking about all these things in the back of his mind and walking, there was a sudden lurch and himself and his luggage fell into an open compartment. Harry wound up on the floor with his luggage between his legs, he couldn't see anything because his glasses had gone completely askew, but he could make out a figure with blond hair leaning down to him. The figure ruffled his hair and fixed his glasses, Harry was looking straight at Malfoy. Harry smiled one of his crooked smiled and his eyes glinted. He got up and sat on the opposite seat from Draco and the infuriating prick was leaning back smirking.

"Decided to just stop by Potter?"

"On the contrary I don't think I had any say in it."

"Well it must have been a fated occurrence." Draco smiled. Harry's heart fluttered at the sight, he sometimes wondered how he had never noticed just how amazing Draco looked when he smiled and how his eyes sparkled and it looked as if there were tiny rays of sun shining through the grey clouds.

Harry would have loved to stay awhile, but he felt like if he was caught with Draco he would have some serious explaining to do. For one thing Ron and Hermione would probably be pretty angry.

"I should probably go look for Ron and Hermione..." Harry mumbled.

"Why can't you stay? If someone sees us we can just say we were arguing or something." Draco smiled, "besides what's the harm, don't you think that it might be time to try and make amends with everyone?"

Harry frowned, he had never really considered it to be honest. Sometimes he wished that everyone could just get along but he never actually thought about trying to fix it. Perhaps if they told their friends that they liked each other than they would try to put their fights behind them. Harry didn't doubt that his friends would be angry or annoyed at first but he was sure that they cared about him enough to accept the fact. However, he wasn't sure about Draco's friends. Harry peaked outside his compartment window, turning back to Draco he sighed.  
"I suppose it shouldn't matter, I mean yeah..." Harry said although he didn't sound like he believed it even to himself.

"So how was the rest of your summer?" Draco asked.

"Nothing at all exciting happened except for the whole... thing with you and the brief letters we sent back and forth." Harry murmured, he didn't really mind that Draco had not sent letters. It would have been nice if he had sent more, but it wasn't the end of the world. They fell into an easy silence after that, quite comfortable with just being around each other and the only interruption being the trolley coming around with snacks. Harry got two chocolate frogs and a package of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans. When he opened his first frog it jumped straight on Draco's face. Harry had quite a laugh over that, much to Draco's chagrin. Draco got a pack of Fizzing Whizbees and some peppermint toads. After they had ate everything but the Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, they opened the pack and decided to share. The first bean Harry got was baked-bean flavour and it's not like it was Harry's favourite, but it's not as bad as the bogey flavoured one that Draco got. After that Harry got chocolate, coconut, olive, sardine, soap, sugared violet, toast and vomit. Draco got sausage, pumpkin, grass, aubergine, cheese, overcooked cabbage, pepper and strawberry. They laughed a lot and made funny faces when they got bad tasting beans.

Even though they were having lots of fun spending time together, they still realised it was going to end soon. Harry and Draco were both already in their robes and it didn't seem like many people were moving around outside of their compartments so Harry and Draco held hands for the small time before they arrived at Hogwarts. Once again instead of talking, Draco and Harry solemnly stared out the window. Harry was thinking over whether he should tell Ron and Hermione the truth of why he hadn't sat with them on the train and Draco was thinking about whether or not he and Harry would be able to see much of each other while at Hogwarts. As they drew ever closer to the school, Draco decided to bring his worries to light.

"So do you think we will be able to see each other?" Draco asked.

"Well of course we are going to be able to see each other in class and across the hall and all that but I'm not sure when we will be able to see each other alone." Harry said. Draco smiled "I'm sure we can work something out." The train came to a stop and Harry got out just in time to beat the rush and before anyone could see where he was coming from. As he stepped off the train, he saw Ron and Hermione coming down with Neville and Luna.

"Harry mate!" Ron said as he walked towards him. "Where you been?"

Harry had a split second to decide if he was going to tell them the truth. Even if he was going to, did he really want to tell them in the midst of all these people? He decided not and clapping Ron on the shoulder, "I'll tell you later but you better bloody forgive me."

Hermione looked concerned but shook her head and laughed. "Of course we will forgive you Harry" she laughed and hugged him. "It's good to see you."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville walked into Hogwarts together and as they were going in Harry shared a glance with Malfoy. It was only a quick nod but Harry wondered when they would be able to talk again. Than his mind became preoccupied with how he was to tell Ron and Hermione. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took so long to update this! To be honest I was focusing on a novel I'm writing, homework and other things. (I also kind of forgot) This chapter is long overdue and I swear the next one will come sooner and also be a lot better.

* * *

Draco was lying in the Slytherin dormitory. He was trying to focus on the book in front of him, _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_; but Harry kept coming to mind. Now that he had accepted the fact that he liked Harry, it was hard to stop himself from thinking about him. He rolled over onto his stomach and hugged his pillow, and curled up into a ball, knocking his book on the floor. Blaise came up beside his bed and picked up the book.

"Can't get comfortable Malfoy?" Blaise laughed.

"Oh shut it prick." Malfoy mumbled and rolled over to face Blaise, he wasn't really in the mood for banter at the moment, where as normally he would always accept a challenge of insults.

"Something up?" Blaise gave a sideways glance to Malfoy and sat down on the edge of the bed. Heart to heart talks weren't common where they were concerned, but recently Malfoy had been more open to change than before.

"If I tell you, promise you won't hate me or stop being my..." Malfoy paused, seeing as he wasn't always adamant on admitting he cared for people. "Promise you won't stop being my friend."

Blaise sighed but promised and Malfoy motioned for him to come onto the bed and close the curtains. Malfoy cast the muffliato charm and began talking.

"So, I have a bit of a crush on someone... they are nice and everything, although sometimes they can be slightly brash, but only slightly. They have really wonderful tousled hair and even though it wouldn't be to my liking for my hair to be that way, it looks really nice on them. They have emerald green eyes which matched with their black hair make them look striking and I could probably think about those eyes for hours. Whenever I'm near them everything is better and brighter. I'm always so happy when I'm around them and even when I get angry or get annoyed I always end up forgiving them. I haven't spent much quality time with them as of yet but all of a sudden it's all I'm aching to do. They are brave and outspoken, they always are trying to be the good person and make everyone happy. It's the opposite of me, but opposites attract right? I have no idea why I think all this about them, but I can't help it." Draco stopped and looked at Blaise, hoping that he wasn't about to be categorized as weird or something.

"Wow, I had no idea you actually thought about someone like that. Who is it? They sound like... well they sound like a Gryffindor to be frank and I don't have a problem with that I'm just wondering."

Malfoy blinked and smiled. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting of Blaise's reaction, but he was glad that the fact that the person he liked was Gryffindor had been accepted. Now to get Blaise to warm up to the idea that it was a guy... and finally that that guy was Harry Potter.

"Yeah... so it's a Gryffindor boy and I really really like him."

"Oh so you're gay?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I don't care. I don't think anyone else would really care either, all too selfish to worry about who you're fucking in the ass."

"That's one way of putting it, but about who it is." Malfoy paused, just for a few seconds to think if there would be any drastic consequences. None immediately flashed through his mind and so he plundered on.

"The person I like is Harry Potter and I hope you accept it but I think I would like him if you did or not and I still want to be friends with you even if you don't accept it." All of this came out in some what of a rush and Draco didn't pause for breath because he felt that if he stopped talking he would never be able to get it out. Blaise blinked slowly as if it was hard for him to process the information.

"So the person you're fucking in the ass is the chosen one?" Blaise smirked and Malfoy blushed profusely.

"We've only kissed it's nothing like that, but basically yes."

Blaise laughed and hit Malfoy on the back. Blaise talked about how he didn't care and how some of the other Slytherins might care, but that he was sure that after Pansy got over the fact that he wasn't going to date her any time soon that even she wouldn't care. It felt nice to have told Blaise and Malfoy wondered why he had been so worried in the first place. It didn't really matter though because now he just had to figure out how to get Harry alone. Maybe Blaise could help him come up with ideas, who knows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading thus far, the chapter isn't as long as my last but I hope you like it anyway :) Please leave reviews because they keep me motivated and also if you want leave comments on what you think I should make happen next or in the future.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the common room with Ron and Hermione on either side. It was late at night and the fire was crackling away, giving a warm air to the room. However, even with the pleasant fire it was slightly tense between them. Harry was sitting in thought, debating how to best broach the subject, while Ron and Hermione sat primly, slightly more stiff than regular, and worried about Harry. All the worst things were careening through their minds. Had Harry contracted some strange disease that couldn't be healed? Was he dropping out of school? Maybe he didn't want to be friends any more? These types of ideas and many more were going through their heads (specifically Ron).

"So... Harry... what did you want to talk to us about?" Hermione said, making sure to approach it carefully, just in case it was more serious than Harry let on.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem but it's important to me." Harry replied, hoping it really wasn't a big deal."

"So basically I like someone." Harry started.

"Oh it's not Cho again is it?" Ron blurted out.

"Ronald!" Hermione chided, it was rude to interrupt when the situation was obviously important to Harry.

"Sorry..."

"It doesn't matter, but no it's not Cho." Harry smiled half heartedly. "However, I feel that you will disapprove of the person I like even more than Cho."

Ron scoffed at that but decided that probably there was someone that he would consider it even worse for Harry to like, such as Hermione.

"No more interruptions now." Harry began. "First of all I would like to say that the person I like is a boy, second it is a Slytherin."

"Objection!" Ron spoke out. "It's okay if it's a boy, but are you sure you want it to be a Slytherin? I just don't bloody see you ending up with a Slytherin mate." Ron shook his head in distaste of Slytherins.

"Oh hush Ron, it's quite the contrary. A Slytherin is the opposite of a Gryffindor and therefore they would be quite compatible, give or take depending on who it is."

"Thanks Hermione. Now about who it is..." Harry thought about word choice for a while until he decided that it was better to say everything outright, after all wasn't he a Gryffindor?

"The person I like is Draco Malfoy." After he said it Harry felt a pink tinge creep into his cheeks and he put his head in his hands to cover the fact that he was blushing profusely.

"Look Harry, that's funny and everything but who do you actually like?"

"What?"

"I mean it's funny that you're joking about liking Malfoy but who is it really?"  
"I like Malfoy."

Ron shook his head and looked from Hermione to Harry and back again. He could almost not believe what he was hearing. Harry Potter liked Draco Malfoy? In the back of his mind he understood it was possible, but every other part of him screamed that it was impossible and that the dirty ferret was probably using Harry for his own needs.

"Mate don't you see?" Ron stood up. "Malfoy is probably using you for something, you can't bloody like him." He nearly yelled the last bit and then stormed up to his dormitory.  
Hermione looked at Harry with a sad expression.  
"It's okay if you like Malfoy, really it is, but I don't know how or when Ron is going to warm up to the idea."

Harry sighed and got up, he was going to go and talk to Ron. He gave Hermione a hug to show that he was happy she didn't mind about Malfoy. Really he was so so happy, but he wouldn't be able to truly express it until Ron accepted it to. Both of them were his best friends and if they didn't expect him than he felt no one else would. Even though he had been nervous telling them about him and Malfoy, deep down he thought they would have accepted him either way. Malfoy-less or not. To think it wasn't the case kind of baffled him to a point but he had never given up in the face of a challenge before and he didn't see why he should start now. He went up to his bed but Ron had his blinds drawn shut. Everyone else was asleep so Harry stood directly above Ron's bed and mumbled.

"I'm sorry you don't like that I like him but I hope that you can like me and maybe be okay with that I like him because you're my best friend and I can't be completely happy with myself unless you are kind of happy with me... I guess." Harry paused and tried to hear any acknowledgment of what he had just said, but Ron stayed deathly silent. "It's probably pretty selfish of me to say that but I just want you to know that the way you think about me affects me more than I let on... so good night."

Harry walked back to his bed and got in his pyjamas, he lay down on his bed and didn't bother to pull up the covers or to really do anything at all. He just lay there staring up and thinking. It was hard to fall asleep, he kept tossing and turning, wondering how and why he liked Malfoy. It seemed such an odd pairing, and he also felt as if his likeness had sprung forth so suddenly, but with such intensity that he was left at a loss for words whenever he looked at Malfoy. As if there was nothing he could do but sit and stare and wonder what stroke of luck had made their paths diverge in the way that they did. In the end after Harry's mind had gone all over the map, he finally fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
